fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Eve Campana
Eve Campana is one of the protagonists in 'Aikatsu: Idol Cafe!', and is a 1st year student at Starlight Academy. She's a foreign girl who grew up in Italy who decided to move to Japan in order to study music and how-to-be-an-idol at Starlight Academy. She studied for four years straight, learning the language, the culture and, of course, how to sing and be an idol, before finally going to take the entrance exam. She has a strong determination and is highly confident in herself, always working her hardest to outdo her competition. Though she has a hard exterior and competitive spirit, she is generous and kind to those outside of the competition who she is somewhat close to. Eve is a sexy type idol and her favourite brand is 'Nightmare Lorelei', a brand that focuses on creatures that appear in nightmares and in legends, often known as an 'all year round Halloween brand'. Though she isn't in a unit for most of the series, she eventually warms up to her roommate Mitsuki and forms an official unit with her called 'Moonfrost'. Biography Eve grew up in a high-class family in Italy, where she was home tutored and trained in all possible aspects so that she would become a worthy heiress to the Campana family. On one of her few walks into the public with her bodyguards when she was only 8 years old, there was a special on one of the broadcasts that was talking about Japanese idols. More specifically, on Kanzaki Mizuki and Hoshimiya Ichigo. She was immediately entranced by the snippets of the idols' performances and upon returning home, immediately studied up on the two idols. She learned about Starlight Academy and spoke to her parents about what she wanted to do. They eventually agreed that if she exceeded their expectations of her in a year, she could train to enter that school. However, if she failed to pass their test or the entrance exam, then she is to have no part in the idoling world ever again - as a fan or as an idol. Eve spent all of her spare time studying, and exerted all her passion and heart into everything she did. She somehow managed to exceed her parents' expectations and they had no choice but to let her study how to be an idol like they promised. She then spent the next four years learning the language, the culture, the school, the idols and practised her singing and dancing. A week before the entrance exams opened up, she moved over to Japan and moved into her parents' holiday home there. As expected, she passed the entrance exams and was allowed to attend Starlight Academy. Appearance Long, blonde hair that is tied into a loose ponytail with a pink bow. Her eyes are dark pink. She wears the Starlight Academy uniform with pride, keeping it crisp and as perfect as possible. Her track suit has dark pink accents. Her casual attired consists of a long skirt and a blouse that hangs off the shoulders. She often wears heeled shoes. Idol Status Eve is a sexy type idol that attends Starlight Academy. Her favourite brand is 'Nightmare Lorelei' and her theme colour is Rose Pink. Owned Coords * Rose Latte Coord Idol Aura Red roses. Ruby Gems. Pink Bows. Strawberries. Relationships Viviana Tsukimura Eve starts out not liking Viviana due to the girls' free spirit and the fact that she joined only because her friend wanted to, but eventually learns to respect Viviana after she notices how hard Viviana works. Though she isn't actually close with Viviana, she has no problems with being around her or training with her and her friends. She originally wants to form a unit with Viviana but is ultimately rejected in favour of Mariko. Mariko Kenmochi Eve has a hard time getting along with Mariko due to Mariko's stoic nature and snarky attitude. Eve often tries to undermine Mariko, but Mariko doesn't react making Eve feel stupid. However, Eve is somewhat jealous of Mariko in many ways. Mitsuki Kurumi Eve's room mate. Eve doesn't like Mitsuki at all at first, being annoyed that she had to room with someone in the first place and stating that 'no one is worthy to share a room with her', however she slowly learns to like Mitsuki the more she learned about the other girl. They eventually form a unit together after Eve is rejected by Viviana. Trivia * Sign: Pisces * Favourite Food: Gnocchi * Disliked Food: Sushi Category:Idols